deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Note: New Stars
Chapter One Death Note a power that lets you control who lives and dies but comes at a price. After the event of Kira, the world was back to how it should be, life and death happening how it should, but was it really better? Kira only punished people that did wrong. So it was normal, but many could say it was worse, but it was someone who didn't care about that thought at all, good and evil what a joke that was a line anyone could cross one day and go back the next. There was no line, only you. In one's mind, Kira was evil for killing people, and he took away that person from the world with many missing them, forgiving their wrongs. But the same thing could be said about that same man about to kill someone, but died because of Kira, saving a life, is that any different from the police shooting his gun to stop it? Many could say yes and some will say no. But in the end, the same answer comes into view. That everyone has their own version of what should be right and what should be wrong not everyone agrees with the next person that sits beside them. Right now we will follow the lead role of this story and how her ideas will change everything. "Liliana, did you see this?" She would look at her and the phone that was placed near her face. "Kira? The man that even the police and L was no match for, you do know that's really old news?" The girl speaking to Liliana was someone that knew her and was really hyped. "I know, but to think someone like that was real, it's like something we would read out of a book, nobody knows how he even could kill anyone he wished too, maybe his group was that big!" Liliana would look at it but didn't care much. "Well Kira might have done it that way, but he couldn't have that many followers, he could set traps and put times on it so it would happen like it was magic, but even that has holes. So he was no doubt a smart person." Liliana would say getting up, it was time to leave. "Bye Liliana! See you tomorrow." Her life was not boring, but living under her father's rule was a pain at most times. She right now heading towards her limo, telling them to wait away from the school, it was also a reason for that, but you will find out as the story goes on. But as she was walking, it was a young child getting pushed around by someone older and bigger, she would smile having the gracefulness of a royal. But the way she spoke to him was not good. "Oh my, It's kind of rude not to give pity to the less fortunate, I know you're only young, but please give pity to this man, you can tell he comes from a home that is of low end." The bully would get into Liliana's face. "What did you say, you dare talk to me like that! I don't come from a low-end home, so if I was you say sorry and get lost." Liliana would keep her kind smile. "Oh my, I do apologize, if you couldn't hear me, allow me to speak up. Well, like I said, by looking at you, low blood is fitting for your type, the way you talk, act and get angry shows it. Even the way you're dressed right now shows you don't care." He would look like he was ready to punch her but would tell the boy to go away. "Go now!" He was going to deal with Liliana, as he pushed her against the wall and out of sight, he even when to the level as he tied her hands together behind her back. "Oh my, you really have no manners at all, you should treat someone of my class with gentleness. No wonder you push around children if this is how far your manners can get you." Liliana would pull out a phone from her sleeve out of his sight, as he was facing her. Her smile was not gone, acting like she was still in control. She would already have a message sent to her friend saying call the police, to this location. In time after a few minutes of walking, she would be in a warehouse showing nobody has been here for a long time. Liliana was pushed onto the floor as the man would speak. "You really should watch who you speak to, I brought many girls like you to this place many times, after I'm' done with them all their confidence is gone. If anything they never forget about me."' Liliana would still be smiling sitting down. "Oh I see, so you're like that. Who could of guess you would take me here tied up, where nobody could hear me. Like I said someone of your low blood is easy to read. I flipped a coin and you danced to it." He would get really mad he would pull on her jacket as it was ripped. "How about that now are you sca......" Liliana's hands were facing him, as she was on the ground. "Is something wrong, you looked panicked?" He would yell at her. "That phone how did you get it, did you use it!" Liliana would smile. "Oh, maybe, but." She would stop, faking to be passed out, clicking her fingers together as police ran in holding guns. "Hands above your head, and on the ground." Many of them helped Liliana up, as she opened her eye's slowly acting like she was in a panic with other policemen putting him in cuffs. "Where am I! Please don't hurt me!" 'Her hands were untied, as they would tell her everything was alright. '"Oh thank, I was so scared." The police would tell her everything was fine as they would make sure he was taken to the car, Liliana looked at her placing one finger like a gun above her head. The man looked in shock, she never once lost control and he could see that. After this the police took Liliana's name and put him behind bars, there was going to be a court day. Liliana was in her limo not acting like anything happened. "Is my father home? He spoke back.'' "No miss, but we will make sure nothing else happens to you." She would say, but in that second something would drop out of the sky, she didn't know what it was, it looked like a bird fell, she told the Limo driver to stop right away, getting out, and what did she see? It was a notebook, and at the front said Death Note? Wait, what this couldn't be real she put it under her sleeve. '''"We may keep going."' She would say wishing to look at it, more at home, it was odd, but something about it was drawing Liliana in. "As you wish 'miss'. I'm sure it was just a bird."' She would agree. "You may be right." That is the end of the first chapter one. Next, is Scarlet is born! There is no light, or darkness, only you. No night or light, Scarlet is the middle.'' Chapter Two Liliana was inside her home right now alone within her room, her eye's locked onto the two things that were worth to note, most of all the death note a book that fell from the sky, and the name of that man who was well going to do more and kill her. '"Hmm, someone must have an odd mind to make up rules that can control death, I don't see any names inside."' She would look down each rule, she started to laugh. '"Oh come on, the rules act like someone thinks they are a god."' As a joke, she would get a pan black and dark, writing down the name of that man, picturing him in her mind, with that he would die, yeah right this was not real so why would that happen. She would find a box, placing it inside, going to sleep this was a long day, and she was tired, to play anymore games. A new day, Liliana opening her eye's, as her butler placed her breakfast beside her. '"Miss, we will soon set you off to school, your father has asked me to inform you, that Zeke would come by once more to ask for the arranged marriage."' She would sigh, that was not going to happen. '"Fine I will meet with him, what about the court day for meeting that man, who was going to kill me?"' She would ask not lifting an eye up, but what her butler said was going to be shocking. ''"I'm sorry to inform you miss, but that man has died of a heart attack, the police came over and said it is something we shouldn't worry about." Her eye's opening in panicked the knife and fork was dropped onto the plate, this was not true. "Miss is something wrong?" She would try to calm down. "No, everythings fine, I didn't know him that well, nor do I care about what happens, but I wish to be left alone for now." He would 'nod' leaving. '"As you wish '''miss" On going. Category:Fan Fiction